powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 22: Wings and Ninjas
Wings and Ninja is the twenty-second episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the second part of the introduction of Sixth Spear, Satarakura, involving the full introduction of this season's 6th Ranger, Shurikenger and his personal mecha Tenkuujin. Synopsis As the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger show problems with Satarakura and his Mask Corp Chuunin, they find themselves suddenly joined by a mysterious green ninja sent to help them! Plot The man in green leaves after winning in baseball batting. Back in the quiz box, the answer was wrong. Yousuke leaps to his feet, but the floor drops farther and everyone slides. Isshu is the one who ends up dangling towards the lava below. Kouta grabs Isshu's wrist, telling him he won't let go. Ikkou encourages to the group, suggesting they transform, but Yousuke is afraid they'll get blown up if they try. Ikkou whispers that they damned if they do and damned if they don't. They all nod and agree. Satorakura has chosen the next question, but before he can ask it, all five roll onto their backs and hit their changers. A furious Satorakura acts quickly to set off the destruction of the box, it bursts apart. Oboro drops Mugensai and covers her mouth in horror as the air turns to fire. Satorakura comes to see the results of his wicked plan. He drops his stuff, and he shouts for the five are still very much alive. They surround him with their gadgets out aimed at his head. He says something to each one of them and pushes Red's gadget away and says he's not the stubborn one and adds that there's something in their bodies. He shrinks and bounces off of Ikkou's shoulder, and then the heads of Blue and Kouta before soaring upward. His face fills the sky above before the image bursts away. Red decides to celebrate, Blue shakes him to stop him, the Goraijer are looking at their own bodies with puzzled concern. But then Oboro calls them, adding that they should bring the Goraijer. The Goraijer are startled, they contemplate going to the Hayate's place. Oboro shouts frantically from them to come. Meanwhile on the Centipede, Satorakura is laughing his head off, the others don't feel the same way. Manmuraba informs the girls that he stuck Kabutoraijer with the scorpion and how four offspring had spread into the bodies of the others. Sargain is impressed. They are as good as dead. In the Hayate base, Ishuu takes off his shirt for an examination by Oboro. She pulls out her scanning device. Suddenly a red scorpion appears on his skin. Then she sets the scanner aside and tells him she'll have a look at this picture. Hegets up and put his shirt on while she reads the data appearing on her screen. Nanami asks what they can do, but as yet there is no answer. They freak out when they find out they are going to die. Oboro stands. Mugensai cuts in to ask what they can do. Oboro turn to tell them she can't think of anything. A mecha stands bathed in green light. Someone sits in the cockpit where everything is thick with cobwebs. "Teach me what?" he asks in English. Chattering in Japanese to himself, he starts the task of cleaning up. Jingiron is busy too. He's set up a the case containing the people turned into exclamation points to explode, and there is golden liquid on the floor. Back at the base, Ikkou asks to use Oboro's computer. Something about the weight and size of the Jakanja they faced. He starts typing and the information he's inputting goes into use at one. They've located the Jakanja. They get ready to go. Oboro calls quickly to stop, she tells them they mustn't do this. The more active they are, they quicker they die. But Ikkou tells her sternly, "We have to go now. Protect the Earth." Yousuke agrees, "It's our lives, and we'll use them to protect." But then he tells her that he has faith she'll find a solution and save them. And once again they dash off. Oboro watches them go, finding no words until at last she turns in angry protest to her father. He says he believes in them all. Jingiron starts the fuse burning on his bomb. Then a blur flashes by and the bomb is gone. The blur is Yousuke. Who pulls the fuse away.The five gather in front of him. They transform and do quick roll call. The foe chases Red and they exchange fire. Mugensai calls through his changer with a warning about the danger it represents. He's gotta get that bomb to safety. But the foe wants it back, and when Red refuses, he traps him in another dimension. When his enemy rushes at him, Red strikes himbut it was the Goraijer. Red comes to them to make sure they're all right and tell them why he'd struck them. They are recovering from his, but now he finds he is under attack from his teammates. Kouta fires at him. He keeps between the shots and the Goraijer. Kouta only snarls and attacks, gets past him to strike at the Goraijer. Blue is hitting Red, who tries to protect the bomb. Red strikes her down and Ikkou strikes Kouta down. The spell's been broken, and the real foe arrives. The foe disappears with a mocking remark on how they won't able to figure out who's their friend. All Red sees is the foe and not his friends and is attacked. He is being rushed, and hits Kouta. He is conflicted."Hey boy," a strange voice says in English, then switches to Japanese. "You gotta close your eyes if you want to see your enemy." Red asks who he is. The voice reiterates his message and adds, "Good luck, my boy." Yousuke opens his face-plate and closes his eyes. "If I see only with my heart, I won't be forced to attack my friends." Around him appear four images of the foe. His eyes snap open and he spins and fires on one of them. The foe is the one he'd hit. They return to the real world. The rest of the team assemble around him. They heard the voice too. Red suddenly clinches in pain. He drops his blade. He falls to his knees, clinging to the bomb. Now they are all affected, the other two falling in helpless agony. The Scorpions are reaching their hearts. On the Centipede, everyone is pleased except for Satorakura. The image of foe appears above the five and he rains lightning on them. They fall again and he appears. The group gets back up, and they form the Victory Gadget. The foe puts out a dozen of so images of himself.All the images are destroyed, and he himself falls and explodes. The marks fly out of the bomb and head into the sky and head back to point of creation, to become humans again.Mugensai sings their praises then turns to Oboro, who has been programming and researching wildly. But she has no answers yet. Satorakura gives Wendinu a mask and she tosses it out of the Centipede like a boomerang. It reaches the destroyed monster, pulling its remains up and making a giant skeleton. Covering the eyes of the skull, it reassembles the foe into a giant. Our heroes call their machines. Oboro sends out a new Karakuri Ball, the Karakuri Mat. They then make themseleves disappear. He makes fire appear around them. They all go down and un-transform. Yousuke gets up, clutching his chest. He staggers, and then falls down on his back. Suddenly the air is filled with whirring sounds, leaves and debris tossed on strong winds. Oboro asks who it is and her father claims he doesn't know. The pilot of the mecha speaks a mix of English and Japanese and introduces himself as the Ninja of the Ninja, Shurikenger! They exchange blasts and he goes sideways and cuts the ground below the foe. He changes the mecha into a robot, Tenkuujin. He calls out his Spin Bee, which surprises Oboro and destroys the foe. He leaps out of the mecha to the five.He takes outhis sword and freezes them and slice out the scorpions. He apologizes for surprising them. He un-freezes them and Yousuke asks him who he is really. He says he is Shurikenger. At the question of his true identity, he takes off laughing. On the Centipede, Manmaruba says the god of death is still on Kabutoraijer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Nurse: *Delivery Man: *Father: *Mother: *Girl: *Boy: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Viewership': 8.9% *'Opening': Satarakura is added to the Jakanja scene. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 6 features episodes 21-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa